


Tit For Tat

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat!AU, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shanks makes a guest appearance, They're literal cats guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Junkcat, a shabby stray, brings a gift to impress a spoiled Roadiecat.Another contribution to theWeekly Roadrat Assignment prompt.Week Eight's topic is:Tit Grab.





	Tit For Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmsShanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsShanks/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This little thing was written as an impromptu birthday fic for [Shanks](http://armatages.tumblr.com/), which is why she's in there. Try and see if you can spot her. :)
> 
> Big Thanks also to [Silly](http://sillyscrunchy.tumblr.com/) who's always taking time to polish this up for you guys <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Today was the day - Junkcat could feel it in his very bones, a low, vibrating energy that filled his whole being with the first stretch of his remaining limbs. Today was the day he’d finally get Roadie to notice him. Well, no, Roadie noticed him alright, he just never bothered to grace Junkcat with any kind of prolonged attention. No amounts of daily and nightly visits, not even his many pathetic, well-practiced songs of affection had made the huge tabby cat leave his favorite spot in the second floor window of his apartment. 

As soon as the seasons turned and the first warm rays of sunshine announced the arrival of spring, Roadie would be found there, lazing in the sun for hours. He was most magnificent doing so, big enough to take up all the width of the window sill, his fluffy fur coat gleaming almost silver in the sunlight, occasionally leaving one huge paw or his excessively thick tail hanging down, as if to tempt Junkcat.

Sometimes he’d flick his tail, teasingly, but no matter how high Junkcat actually jumped - and he could jump very high, even with his missing hind leg, thank you very much - he never actually reached the big cat. 

Other, weaker cats would have probably given up by now. Especially after that one asshole from somewhere across the street had _shot_ at him the last time he had tried to serenade Roadie into coming down to meet him. Stupid humans, they were loud and rude and obnoxious all day long, but the second he needed to get an important message across, he was the troublemaker. 

So, time for Plan B. Or Plan M, more likely. 

Spring had just started to carefully open its petals, but this time Junkcat would not show up at Roadie’s snooze spot empty-pawed.

Tits were always among the first birds to be active again in spring. And Junkcat would bring one of the yellow birds with their colored markings to Roadie as a present, to finally lure him off that pillow and make him come along for a little spring stroll. That was easier said than done. Even with the missing leg, Junkcat was a better hunter than all these indoor princesses, but during the winter it was much easier to live off the trash humans left behind. Whole bags full of food, conveniently disposed of in bags he could slice open like paper. Meat and fish and vegetables, sometimes sweet cream-filled cakes… there was never a reason to go hungry when you knew how to stick close to the humans. 

But it wasn’t the same thrill. 

There was nothing he loved better but hunting those silly, fluttering birds, chasing them, jumping after them when they hurriedly took off the ground, or trying to sneak up at them in the branches of a blooming tree, even if he was a bit out of practice. 

-

Roadie recognized him the second Junkcat slipped around the corner. It showed by the way he flicked his fluffy tail, blinking slowly at Junkcat and stretching his big paws. Show-off. 

But he also noticed the still alive bird between Junkcat’s fangs, twitching and fluttering about helplessly with his broken, disfigured wings. That seemed to get his attention now, and Junkcat felt his bristle, matted fur puff up as best as it could. 

He jumped up on a small ledge, dropping the injured bird from his mouth, occasionally swatting at it with his paw when it moved too frantically and threatened to fall off. And then he _whinged_ at the big cat in the window. ‘ _Please_ come down to play, _please_ let me rub my head into the pelt at your chest, _please_ take me home with you and snuggle me on your pillow,...’

Roadie looked down at him from the window sill, both front paws placed at the very edge and his big, round face peeking through them at Junkcat and the gift he had brought along.  
Suddenly Roadie turned his head back and meowed. Loudly. He had never done this before, and Junkcat accidentally swatted the bird so hard in excitement, it stopped moving for a minute altogether. 

A human appeared in the window - a woman with long, blond hair and a soft face graced by an amused smile when she looked down. She said something Junkcat couldn’t make out, but it did not sound threatening like most sounds humans made. The way she petted Roadie’s head until he pushed back affectionately against her touch did actually look nice and - no, Junkcat did not want that. He did not need humans petting him, not even when they had soft, gentle hands and kissed you on the forehead like that. Though he wondered what that felt like. 

With quite some effort due to his weight and size she actually managed to settle Roadie in a basket, and Junkcat cried at them from below, not understanding what was going on. But on the basket was a rope, and like this she carefully let the big cat down until it was safe for him to jump out of it and join Junkcat on the ledge. 

Too surprised and stunned by the close-up size of the fluffy tabby cat, Junkcat let go of the bird, that tried to hop and drag itself to freedom - completely fruitlessly of course. Roadie’s fangs closed around it, and then he jumped off, to find a quiet spot to devour his gift, Junkcat following close behind him.

-

It was fall, and the tits were preparing to migrate South for the winter. 

Junkcat lazily stretched his paws into the last real sunshine for the year instead of going after them - he did not need to go hunting for tits anymore. He was comfortably placed on a soft pillow in the window, snuggled up with Roadie. The big cat was wrapped around him so tight his silver fur seemed to mingle with Junkcat’s orange color, purring excessively into his ripped ear.  
Tonight, they’d feast on the delicious bits of meat the blonde woman could conjure from a can, and maybe he’d get some extra treats out of her by rubbing at her chin when she was snacking on the sofa later. And some ear rubs, too. 

Life was indeed good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think about Junker!Cats in the comments or hang out on my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
